


万圣节贺文

by loveiskill



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Bottom Seo Changbin, M/M, Top Hwang Hyunjin, angel/fallen angel - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:14:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27301015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveiskill/pseuds/loveiskill
Summary: 不知道算不算快乐的万圣节贺文标题募集中
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Seo Changbin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	万圣节贺文

万圣节，准确点说是十一月前的最后一个夜晚，从最初用于躲避鬼怪的祭典演变成现代人消费主义狂欢的借口之后，其中卖点基本上也就剩下形形色色的COSPLAY、糖果和雕刻南瓜。  
当孩子们盛装打扮成群结队在邻居家门口讨要糖果的同时，成年人自然也有想办法找到自己享受糖果的方式。

这种日子必然是酒吧夜店娱乐场所不可能放过的机会，狂欢派对从天没黑就开始，预计要经过一夜的酒精音乐等等等各类物质的发酵才会结束。  
舞池里的人们跟随节奏摇曳，比起社区街道里那种全年龄向的装扮路线，很明显这里的画风就不太适合小孩子看了。

徐彰彬坐在最大的卡座里，它有五六节台阶高，基本类似一个独立空间，视野又正对中央舞台，头牌舞娘今天是僵尸新娘主题的装扮——当然，节约布料版，这个位置空间充裕纵览全场，确实是最适合度过这一夜狂欢的好地方。  
他被男男女女簇拥围绕在正中间，面前的桌子上摆满新开的酒瓶和杯子，还有随手放在地上被踢到的撒了一地的。  
空气中混合着酒精、女人身上的脂粉气和那些愉悦灵魂甜美又堕落的味道。

一个打扮成猫女的黑发姑娘倚在沙发上轻轻用手指滑过他背后的黑色翅膀，眼罩后的目光盛满惊讶和赞叹。  
“啊……这个质感做得太好了吧……应该很贵吧？我一直没办法做出这种厚重感，做得太大就显得特别死板，没有这种自然的层次……”  
徐彰彬扭过头看她，那双眼睛有这一狡黠和浅浅的笑意，又像瞬间能看穿一切般明亮，这让她突然有点紧张，“我自己平时也会做这种COS道具，就稍微有点关注这些……这个看起来真的很棒……”  
女孩可能是意识到自己的话题有点太宅了，有点不好意思地朝他笑笑。  
但他心情很好，只拿着酒杯抵在唇边笑了一下。  
“还有别的功能。”  
“？”  
女孩疑惑地眨眨眼睛，贴在这人背后的羽翼却突然向两侧舒展开，巨大的黑色翅膀引起许多人的惊呼，而当事人似乎很满足于这种关注，让那对翅膀在空中轻轻拍了两下才慢慢收回到背后懒洋洋地搭在椅背上。  
“哇哦真的太厉害了吧……”  
他另一侧一个美化后的安娜贝尔同样惊讶于这个造型装备的效果。  
“这是用电的吗？怎么操作的啊？”  
她的目光顺着翅膀的根部想要寻找安装方式，却只看见平缓地从贴身皮衣身后两条开口之间露出的盖在黑色羽毛下面的一点肤色。  
“嗯~魔法。”  
对方这么说着，一边用翅膀的尖端最柔软的那根羽毛轻轻滑过女孩下巴，然后向后靠了靠，不着痕迹地躲开了那探究的视线。  
安娜贝尔红了下脸还想说什么，不远处人群里一阵明显的骚乱却打断了她的思路。  
开始她以为有人喝醉打起来了，毕竟这是365天不歇业的夜店里最常见的纠纷起因，可很快她就意识到那些呼声里带着明显的赞叹，而在舞池的人群逐渐让出一条通路之后，那道纯白色的身影像越过红海的间隙般踏上台阶走到她的眼前。

女孩的瞳孔在蓝紫色的探照灯下微微放大，她完全忘了自己要说什么，像是被眼前这个人身上的颜色洗脑了一样陷入了同样的空白。  
高挑的男子穿了一身纯白，这种装扮通常会显得人有点微妙的神经质，可放在他身上却像是属于他灵魂最本质的颜色，简单的纯色衬衫一侧扎在裤子里，淡到接近白色的金色长发带着若有若无的自然卷曲搭在肩上，而那张脸更是在这种昏暗的空间也让人舍不得移开视线，狭长的眉眼在微微抬起的时候像是映着午后最柔软的光，更不要说那高挺的鼻梁和带着笑意的嘴唇，好像他身上每个弧度和线条都经过造物主最精确计算才雕刻出来。

在几乎所有人的注意力都集中在这个突然出现的男子身上的时候，坐在沙发上的徐彰彬却是眯起了眼睛。  
他仍然在笑，只是那笑容从一开始的轻松愉悦变成一种用来挂在脸上维持气势的表情。

“你好像不该出现在这里。”  
金发男子的声音不算大，却没有任何杂质能够阻碍它传进别人的耳朵。  
“这种日子还要值班？哇现在上面都这么压榨员工了吗。”  
“……我在问你话。”  
“没必要吧，一年就这么一天，放松一点也没什么问题吧……话说你们真的没点私人生活吗？”

漂亮的金发男人并没有表现出太大的情绪波动，但仍旧能看出他的舌尖隐约在侧脸滑过，而一道光像导演安排的特写灯光一样适时闪过他的双眼，反射出一种明显不属于人类的金属冷光。  
徐彰彬有点讨好似的扬扬嘴角，垂下眼睛又像是思考了一下，然后把一直搭在沙发靠背上的胳膊漫不经心地收回来。  
拿在手里的酒杯里还剩大概三分之二的液体，他轻轻抿了一口之后发出裹挟了些许遗憾的叹息，接着便含糊地抱怨着一边向前欠着身子伸出手，看起来是打算把那杯子放回眼前的酒桌上。

事情的发生都只在转瞬之间。  
原本要被放在桌上的玻璃杯就在快要接触到桌面的下一秒被拿着它的人用力扔向正前方，金棕色的液体变成了漂浮在宇宙里的气泡一样停留在空中，而它的目标人物——那个雕像一般的男子甚至眼睛都没有眨一下，反而迎着那些水珠踏了一步正面迎了上来。

一切都变成了电影里的特写慢镜，酒精撞在他苍白的脸上激起水花，然后向着周围的方向散落开变成空中闪烁的碎钻折射着四处照射来的镭射灯光，却在空中突然像遇到了什么外界力量，连一点反应都来不及就在空气中蒸发掉了。  
金发男人的背后在那一秒向两侧伸展出同样一对巨大的羽翼，羽毛堆叠着厚重有力，唯一的差别就是它是完全无暇的纯白色，看起来充满力量，让人想要靠近却又没办法忽视它透出的高傲与距离感。

天使啊，最麻烦的存在。

徐彰彬在扔出酒杯的同时就已经用自己最大的力量挥动翅膀向天空飞上去，这时候他也顾不上什么工作之外禁止现身的地狱职工守则规范，他只想从这种困境逃出去。  
只可惜他计划得太好了，理想总是和现实有差距，对他们这样的家伙来说也一样。  
他的翅膀在发力后的第二下就没能再让他和地面拉开距离，一只脚踝被人一把握住，而他甚至还没来得及在心里骂出一句脏话就被那非人的力量拖回地上狠狠砸在坚硬的桌面上。

安娜贝尔后来想起那一天总觉得丢失了几个小时的记忆，当然不止她，那天这家店里的所有人都被悄悄偷走了一点时间。  
从天使展开他翅膀的那一瞬间，在离徐彰彬最近的那几个人刚开始下意识躲闪的同一时刻这个空间里的一切就静止了。  
闪耀的彩色射灯，DJ手底下音符在空气形成的声波，甚至连无人注意的角落里漂浮的灰尘都停滞了，舞池里每个人都像被按下暂停的电影角色，不管是多不科学不平衡的动作都同样停在那一秒。

除了仍然留在那个巨大卡座里的两个人。

徐彰彬咬着牙，脸色有些苍白，盯着天花板一处血红色光束艰难地扯出个无谓的笑。  
“你们现在……都流行这种玩法吗？”  
“……”  
眼前的人的动作放缓了一些，抬起头盯着他，带着有些天真近乎懵懂的表情把手伸到徐彰彬身旁的翅膀上，握住正在渗血的伤口上插着的那把刀的刀柄慢慢按下去。  
伴随利刃撕裂血肉骨骼的声响，身下的人跟着他的动作发出一阵颤抖，却还是撑着没出声，看得他忍不住在那冷汗密布的额角轻轻落下一个与行为完全不同极尽温柔的吻，然后重新抱着底下的身子开始了他的动作。  
在他重新直起身子威吓又或是炫耀力量般舒展开自己背后巨大翅膀的时候才清楚地看见他身下那个人现在狼狈的样子。  
黑色的巨型羽翼被向两侧展开摊在桌上，几柄雕刻着精致图案的短刀沿着骨骼的缝隙插进关节把它固定在那，看起来就像一个被做成标本的黑色凤蝶，带着股濒死的献祭般的美感。  
而于此同时他正被那雕像一样美丽的青年紧扣着腰狠狠地贯穿着。

徐彰彬说不好身体和翅膀到底哪里更疼，其实平时并不会造成多少痛感的伤口因为对方身上神圣的能量变成了像驱魔仪式一样的酷刑，每当天使情绪起伏的时候，那些能量就在他身体里变成沿着血管劈下来的闪电，仿佛快要从内部摧毁他的灵魂。  
天使过于圣洁了，即使只被他的能量照射到都足够一些低等级的妖魔鬼怪灰飞烟灭，而那些痛感现在似乎在身体力行的诅咒着他，一边提醒着他的身份一边想把他置于死地。

徐彰彬咬着牙缓缓睁开眼睛，眼前那张美丽的脸这时候却因为愤怒和欲望的浸染显示出一种有些病态的淡红色。

他怎么能这样呢，他不应该是这样的。  
徐彰彬忍住滚烫的进出着的利刃和那些过于纯粹的能量灌进身体的痛苦，突然有些难过，不是因为这些被伤害的疼，反而是眼前这个人那么绝望愤怒又想抓住什么的样子让他想起那天的日子。

“……铉辰……对不起啊……”  
“……”  
眼前的人像被他的声音烫伤般愣住了，那双因为愤怒充血发红的眼睛一瞬间就蓄满了泪水。  
他永远没办法忘记自己在听到那个消息的时候心里的感觉。  
他用尽全力赶到审判场，也只在最后在空气中碰触了一下他的翅膀。  
当时这个人对他说的也是这句话，隔绝了所有人专门送到他一个人耳边的最后一句对不起。

“怎么还是这么爱哭呢……”  
徐彰彬有些无奈地扯动嘴角。  
“……为什么要离开……”  
他的声音像是竭尽全力压抑情绪而变得有点颤抖。  
“对不起……”  
“我不想听道歉。”  
天使咬着牙一样挤出这句话，一边倾下身子像是要把所有的愤怒都变冲撞他身体的力量更加用力地朝着他身体最深处柔软的位置碾压过去一边发出困兽般愤怒的低吼。  
“为什么离开天堂……”  
“为什么要堕落成这样……”  
他的嗓子因为情绪失控而嘶哑起来，那声音又逐渐被抑制不住的哭声打碎，变成了断断续续的音节。  
“为什么……丢下我……”  
“对不起……”  
他一直对这个人的眼泪没有一点办法，即使已经是这样的存在也还是会为此心痛。  
虽然身体每一动一下他肩胛骨后面渗出的血水就被从伤口挤压出来发出更浓烈的铁锈味，可他还是努力伸出手捧住他的脸，然后轻轻滑过他眼下那颗惹人怜爱被打湿的泪痣，甚至指尖被那神圣的泪水灼烧到几乎见骨也没松开手。

“……因为我对重要的弟弟产生了不能存在的欲望……”

他从没想过会告诉他，他曾经以为自己会把这件事永远埋在地狱最深层的虚空里，可现在却能如此简单就脱口而出。  
或许这就是坠落之后的差别吧，遵循那些神圣的使命和规则终于不再是他存在的唯一意义。  
年长的那一个久违地想起了自己还在天堂生活的时候的样子，他总会伸出双手，向那个漂亮的弟弟要一个拥抱，即使对方偶尔会抱怨，却总会在他快要放弃的时候搂住他，温暖又用力，过一会松开他再红着一张脸补充些不耐烦的话。  
如果没有再见到他，他还得意的以为自己已经忘记一切了。

“为什么不告诉我……”  
“……”  
“为什么不早一点告诉我……”  
“……对不起……”  
“为什么不带我一起走……”  
“……对不起……都是哥的错……”  
泪水落在他身上激起的灼烧程度慢慢减弱了。  
从他的角度，他美丽的天使那对白色羽翼正从肩膀的位置开始被一种模糊的灰色向两侧浸染蚕食。  
身体里的圣洁之力逐渐消失，那些伤口也在注意到这点之后很快开始自我修复，他甚至有力量去把那些属于天堂的武器从身体里移出去。  
他当然知道这意味着什么，他也知道自己应该为此感到愧疚和难过，可这时候他却只想对方快一点抱住自己。

眼前的孩子可能依旧不知道自己身上发生了什么，他只是用泪眼朦胧的目光看着他哥哥撑着上半身慢慢坐起来，朝他伸出胳膊勾住他的脖子把他压向前，然后给了他一个蕴含了太多思念让人窒息又充满诱惑的吻。

END


End file.
